A Monkey's Ass - A Connor X Harambe Fan Fiction
by dix oot 4 harambu
Summary: This is all about Connor, and his dick that was out for Harambe. REUPLOAD because Connor is a pussy lil' sluggy cunt and this is purely for revenge.
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival

It was May 27th, 2016. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Connor was getting ready for his trip to the Cincinnati zoo. He was so excited to see his favorite gorilla, Harambe, and Harambe was excited to see him. Little did they know, today was the last day they would see each other.

Connor was getting ready for his day out. However, when he was changing his speedo, he had a monstrous boner over Harambe. He knew he had to seize this opportunity. He locked the door, sat on his bed, rolled down his speedo, wrapped his hands around his dick and began. He rubbed quicker and quicker, harder and harder, screaming, "Harambe! I love you!" It was all over too quick when his mother knocked on the door, "Connor the zoo's opening soon!" his mother said from the other side of the door, "Are you ready yet?"

"Yes, I'll be out soon!" Connor replied, still holding his cock. He rushed as he pulled up his speedo and a pair of jeans. He unlocked the door and went downstairs. His mother was waiting for him at the front door. They walked down the path to the driveway, got in the car and began driving. As the they drove down their street, Connor's eyes were unfocused; all he could think about was reuniting with Harambe. The more he thought about Harambe, the more memories flooded his mind. He remembered the first time he went to Cincinnati zoo, how 'special' Harambe made him feel. He dropped down into the enclosure, after the zoo had closed for the day. Connor desperately wanted to 'pet' one of the gorillas. Being in his mid-teens, his hormones were going wild and he needed to pleasure himself _some_ how. He had five gorillas to choose from; but one stood out to him the most.

 _Harambe._

He approached the burly gorilla and jumped onto it's behind. He slipped off his jeans and inserted his rock-hard erection into Harambe's butthole. Of course, Harambe was confused at first. Usually he was doing the dick-shoving. But as time went on, he began to enjoy it. Eventually, Harambe was on top of Connor. Connor and Harambe touched tips, releasing their pleasureful orgasms. Although, Harambe's orgasm was a growl.

Suddenly, Connor's kinky thoughts came to a halt; they had arrived at the zoo.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 - Busted

They arrived at the zoo. Before the car had even switched off, Connor opened the door and got out of the car. He started walking quicker and quicker towards the entrance. As he saw the entrance over the horizon, he ran towards it, screaming, "I'm coming Harambe! I'm... **Cumming**..."

However, as Connor ran, screaming Harambe's name, a small girl was watching him. Her name was Mia, she had loved Connor from afar for quite some time. She sighed lovingly as she imagined herself riding Connor's tic-tac dick.

Back to Connor, he carried on running through the entrance, through the ticket booth, through the whole zoo... Until he arrived at the gorilla enclosure. He tried to spot Harambe amongst the other gorillas. He was looking for quite some time, when one stood out to him. The silver back that glistened in the sun, _it was Harambe._ Suddenly, a security guard put his hand on Connor's shoulder, "You're coming with me son," he said.

"No.. I came for Harambe, and I will cum for Harambe too."

The security guard knocked him out. Connor awoke in a white room, opposite the security guard who confronted him. He looked around the room, and saw some discoloration on certain parts of the wall.

"We don't treat rebels too kindly 'round here..."

The guard unbuckled his pants, and lowered his drawers. Connor stared at his phallic wiener, and became aroused. He stood up and approached the guard. The guard didn't even need to direct him; Connor began to fondle his bulge, pleasing the guard. After their seven minutes in heaven ended, Connor stood up and left the room, adding a new stain to the wall.

 **End of Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3 - Toilet Trouble

As Connor left the office, he began to walk toward the gorilla enclosure once again, before he was stopped by Mia, "Hi! I'm Mia! I heard you liked that gorilla..."

"His name is Harambe," Connor replied sternly. He carried on walking, oblivious to the fact that Mia was still following him. He saw the sign for bathrooms come up ahead, "I can lose her in here," Connor thought to himself. He began walking in the direction the sign was pointing, Mia still following close behind. He saw the bathrooms coming up ahead, "Look, I need to take a shit... So can you stop following me, okay?" He entered the bathroom. Mia sat on a nearby bench.

Connor went to the sinks, turned on the faucet and splash water on his face. He then discovered he had a colossal erection, and that he was beginning to flashback...

It was their second meeting, long after closing time. Connor and Harambe were having a crazy make-out session when Harambe pushed him to the ground. His big flaccid dick above Connor's face... Ready to let out it's ammo. Harambe let out a white waterfall all over Connor's face. Harambe roared in pleasure as he let out his load. Connor began to swallow Harambe's creamy goodness.

The good memories were gone all too fast; Mia crashed into the bathroom. Connor gasped and ran in to the stall behind him... "Connor... I know you're in here..." Mia said, as she cackled like the third retard witch from Macbeth. Connor locked the stall door, Mia began punching and kicking the door, in an attempt to knock it down. She realised it wasn't working, so, being small, she crawled under the stall door, shocking Connor. She stood up abruptly and began undressing herself. He covered his eyes in horror as she removed her bra. She pushed Connor onto the toilet and mounted him. He was frozen with fear as she forced down his trousers, she then swiftly removed his underwear and placed his penis perfectly in her pussy. She began moving back and forth, in an attempt to please him, but no luck. He snapped out of his trance and kicked Mia off of him. He pulled his pants up, unlocked the cubicle door and rapidly left the bathroom.

He now only had one objective; to fuck Harambe.

 **End of Chapter Three**

P.S. I'm going on hiatus please leave suggestions in the comments/reviews. Socks out for Dobby.


End file.
